In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in electronic technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Some electronic devices (e.g., cameras, video camcorders, digital cameras, cellular phones, smart phones, computers, televisions, etc.) may create a depth map using a LIDAR (light+radar) scan. A dense sampling of a scene using LIDAR scanning is costly in terms of time and power. This may result in low frame rates and battery drainage. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve LIDAR depth map sampling may be beneficial.